yokaikitchenfandomcom-20200222-history
Unexpected Ending
WIP Common Stages story for Shangri-La Unexpected Ending I Carlisle, Raymond and Goldman came to the restaurant. Goldman sat respectfully on the chair. Raymond stroked his beard and talked. Carlisle bent over the table, looking lazy. Immortal Carlisle: Raymond, it's been half an hour. What's the point you're trying to make? Immortal Raymond: Lord Carlisle, I... Immortal Carlisle: Stop! I told you not to call me lord in front of others. Raymond looked at Carlisle innocently. Goldman had never opened his eyes since he sat down. Immortal Carlisle: You could be my grandpa. Don't call me lord. Or they would think that I'm older than you. Immortal Raymond: But you are. Immortal Carlisle: Look at me. How handsome I am. And look at you. You're an old man. Immortal Raymond: (Coughing...) Immortal Raymond: My lord, I'm the chief of my clan. I have to look the part. Immortal Carlisle: I know. I'm loved by all the girls in the world. I feel you. Immortal Raymond: If I remember correctly, the No. 1 on the Girls' Dream List in Spirit Monthly is Goldman Dragon Goldman: (Goldman opened one eye.) Right. Immortal Carlisle: (Carlisle was so annoyed he ground his teeth.) Right. Immortal Raymond: Goldman accomplished so much so young. Come on. Let's get on with the dinner. Immortal Carlisle: I've had enough. I'm off. Call me if there's new development. Dragon Goldman: Raymond, I know why you invited me here. our clan will consider this matter. I'll let you know. Farewell. Immortal Raymond: (Raymond sat alone at the table and sighed.) Unexpected Ending II Immortal Carlisle: Peachoo, wait! I can explain... Flower Peachoo: you drank my Peach Wine without permission. It's okay if you drank one bottle. But you had a little sip from every bottle! Why?! Immortal Carlisle: I thought you wouldn't notice if every bottle was missing just a little. Flower Peachoo: You can't open the bottle during the fermentation. You have ruined the entire batch! Immortal Carlisle: I didn't know... We can still turn them into Peach Vinegar. How about that? Flower Peachoo: Leave me alone. I don't want to speak to you anymore. Fox Roxy: Welcome to our restaurant... Immortal Carlisle: A bottle of Peach Wine. Flower Peachoo: Wine, wine wine. All you do is drink wine. Roxy, I'd like one Diamond Heart. Immortal Carlisle: How about Fruit Mousse, Peachoo? You've always wanted to have that. It's on me today. Flower Peachoo: No! Diamond Heart it is! Immortal Carlisle: Alright. Alright... Fox Roxy: Coming right up. Immortal Carlisle: Peachoo, I just looked it up. You really can turn the wine into vinegar... Flower Peachoo: I'm not interested in vinegar! I'm famous for my wine, not vinegar... Immortal Carlisle: I mean, it wouldn't be wasted... Flower Peachoo: Shut up!!! Peachoo was turning berserk. Carlisle paid the bill and took Peachoo away. Fox Roxy: How can he be an Immortal? He's practically a child. Poor Peachoo. Unexpected Ending III Peachoo's Peach Wine turned into Peach Vinegar. Moonbell liked the taste of the vinegar and decided to buy them all. Fox Roxy: Peachoo, don't be sad. Your vinegar is very nice. Flower Peachoo: Thanks, Roxy. > Where's Carlisle? Haven't seen him for a while. Flower Peachoo: He's over there being drunk. Carlisle was indeed under the peach blossom tree. Empty wine bottles scattered around him. He sat there drinking, without a care in the world. Immortal Carlisle: (He heard our noise.) Here comes the beauty! > (Option 1) ... > (Option 2) Lord Carlisle. Immortal Carlisle: Oh, the boss of Yokai Kitchen. Welcome to my humble... Carlisle tried to stand up, but he was tripped on a botle. He nearly fell on the ground. > Lord Carlisle, Peachoo made her Peach Wine for you, right? Immortal Carlisle: So you have a problem too. You're just like the old man said. Immortal Carlisle: Boss, I used to know a guy just like you, sensitive, blunt and rude. >'' Your friend?'' Immortal Carlisle: A drinking buddy. Does that count as a friend? > Of course it does. Immortal Carlisle: Hahaha... Right. Come drink with me next time. Unexpected Ending IV Kylin Windle: (Bowed) Lord Carlisle. Immortal Carlisle: You're too humble. We're the same level. Kylin Windle: My lord isi talking about the empty titles of Yokai Council. Everyone in Spirit Realm knows who you are. Compared to you, I'm nobody. Immortal Carlisle: Stop making fun of me. I'm just an old guy everyone goes out of their way to avoid. Kylin Windle: You're an Immortal. You created 13 Spirit Realms so all Yokais could live. Kylin Windle: Kylins never forget that. Carlisle's seemingly permanent smile faded from his face. He began to appreciate the young Kylin King on a wheelchair for the first time. Immortal Carlisle: You are a worthy king. Fox Roxy: Hello. Welcome to our restaurant. Kylin Windle: After you, my lord. Immortal Carlisle: Kylin was one a divine beast. They live in divine places. I can see why you want to open a new realm for your clan. Kylin Windle: To be honest, I have drawn up a plan. (He handed Carlisle a scroll.) Would you please have a look and give us some advice? The Kylin Clan will be forever grateful. Immortal Carlisle: Why are you so sure I'm willing to help you? Immortal Carlisle: My reputation is in tatters. Some would go as far as to say that I'm responsible for the terible situation Yokais find themselves in. Kylin Windle: My lord was born even before the world. You were there when God created humans and Yokais. Kylin Windle: To you, I think, there is no difference between a human and a Yokai. Kylin Windle: I believe you have mercy on all beings. So you wouldn't ignore our plead for help. Immortal Carlisle: You have a way of words. (Accepted the scroll) I will have a look. Kylin Windle: Thank you, my lord. The Kylin King and Carlisle left the restaurant. Moonbell was acting strangely. > What's wrong, Moonbell? Cat Moonbell: Nothing... Boss, do you know? Carlisle is an Immortal. He is the one and only Carlisle since before the world was created. > Yes. I've heard of that. Cat Moonbell: He knows everything about the past and he can see the future... He was respected by all beings and then hated by all beings. Do you think that he ever regretted anything? > What would he regret about? Cat Moonbell: Nothing. Unexpected Ending V Immortal Carlisle: Hello! Are you here to drink with me? Cat Moonbell: Your Peach Wine is not strong enough. Why don't you drink mine? Immortal Carlisle: White Wine? I didn't know it still exists. I haven't seen it for more than 3,000 years. Immortal Carlisle: (Had a big gulp) That hit the spot! Cat Moonbell: Carlisle, you do know everytihng there is to know. Immortal Carlisle: Pretty much. > Haha... Immortal Carlisle: Come. Have a taste of my Peach Wine. Immortal Carlisle: Let me tell you, my Peach Wine is specially made. One part peach blossom, three parts sticky rice, five partrs spring water. Can you guess what the other part is? >'' It smells nice. But it's not the smell of peach. what is it?'' Cat Moonbell: Orchid. Immortal Carlisle: Whoa. How do you know that? Cat Moonbell: It's not like a secret or anything. That's the traditional way of making Peach Wine. Immortal Carlisle: Really? Oh by the way, your Peach Wine reminded me of an old friend. Cat Moonbell: You're too old. You're remembering it wrong. Immortal Carlisle: Maybe. Unexpected Ending VI Immortal Carlisle: Hey little kitten, why are you alone this time? Cat Moonbell: Don't call me kitten. My name is Moonbell. Immortal Carlisle: Name and age mean nothing to you, right? Cat Moonbell: You see me through, don't you? Immortal Carlisle: You could say that. But I'm not interested in your secrets. What do you want from me? Name your business. Is it about the half scroll of The Demonography of Spirit Realm? Cat Moonbell: That's nothing but a book about gossip. You can keep it. Immortal Carlisle: What is it then? Cat Moonbell: If you could travel back in time, would you make the same choices? Immortal Carlisle: ... In the time of Chaos, God created the world. Then Lady Gaia created humans and Yokai with clay dolls... Immortal Carlisle: Why does Lady Gaia make the clay dolls like herself? They are all bald and ugly. Lady Gaia: Why are you here? Why aren't you with them? Immortal Carlisle: Queen West is a cry baby. Knox only cares about eating. I don't know where that Dragon is. Probably rolling in the mud somewhere. I don't like them. I like you. Lady Gaia: OK. From then on, Lady Gaia had a sidekick who speaks all languages and knows about everything. Unexpected Ending VII I didn't know back then Gods would die too. Immortal Carlisle: Now the Gods are all dead. What would you do? Immortal Knox: Just hanging around, you know. Looking after her descendants. Not get bullied by the humans. Immortal Carlisle: Are you going to the Yokai world? Immortal Knox: Yes. Immortal Carlisle: Just don't start any trouble. Immortal Knox: Stop talking. The sidekicks from the time fo chaos had become Immortals. In the beginning, they weren't as noble as they are today. They were just like ordinary folks. Immortal Carlisle: Luke! Let's drink! Immortal Knox: Here comes the freeloader again. Luke: The last time you were here, you drank all of our whitewine. That was for the ceremony! Immortal Carlisle: This time, I've brought my own Peach Wine. It's made with the peach blossoms from Queen West's garden. Immortal Knox: Have you tasted it? Immortal Carlisle: Not yet. I want us to taste it together. Luke: You know humans are fragile, right? Immortal Carlisle: Oh by the way, I've drawn the pictures you requested. Here you are. Immortal Knox: (Luke took the book, ripped the book in half, and tossed one half back to Carlisle.) Half is enough for me. You can keep the other half. What do you say? Luke: Yeah, that's enough. The pictures depict the laws of the universe, especially the second half. We don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Immortal Carlisle: Right. That's... inconsiderate of me. (He placed the second half of the book into his bag.) Shall we give it a name? Luke: How about The Demonography of Spirit Realm? According to the history, Carlisle was found by humans on the beach of the East Sea and brought to the king. Carlisle spoke human language and knew all there was to know. The king ordered him to draw all he knew about everything. Unexpected Ending VIII Eternity is just a blink of an eye for the Immortals. But to humans and Yokais, time changed everything. After the first great war between humans and Yokais... Immortal Carlisle: The rise and fall of their worlds are destined. Why do you care so much? Immortal Knox: I don't care what they want. But Luke and Susan died because of them. They need to pay! Immortal Carlisle: We've seen everything since the beginning of the world. Why do you still care? Immortal Knox: Enough talking. Just get on with it. Immortal Knox: But you will regret it if you choose not to kill me today. Some day I will break out from Arctic Prison. Immortal Carlisle: Now it's just us. Immortal Knox: Carlisle, you are too soft. You're always helping others. You think they would be grateful? Immortal Knox: No one would be grateful to you. You'll see. They would betray and hate you! After the Immortals disappeared, the humans and Yokais enjoyed a brief moment of peace before the second great war broke out... Knox's words turned into a prophacy. The Demonography of Spirit Realm created by Carlisle became a guidebook for humans to hunt Yokais. Yokais began to hate Carlisle. To humans, Carlisle is just a freak. Immortal Carlisle: Raymond, all I ever wanted is for everyone to live peacefully together. Have I done something wrong? Immortal Raymond: Now it is the critical moment of life and death for Yokais. We are the descendants of Lady Gaia. We plead you to protect us... Immortal Carlisle: I've contacted Queen West. We'll open a path way to Spirit Realm. Yokais don't have to share a world with humans anymore. Immortal Raymond: Thank you, my lord. Immortal Carlisle: But I still don't know if I did the right thing or not. Was that a wise decision? The Immortals led the Yokais into Spirit Realm. Yokais felt grateful to Carlisle but they never did get over what happened before. Unexpected Ending IX Cat Moonbell: So if you could travel back in time, would you make the same choices? Cat Moonbell: Do you regret what you did? If you killed Knox, or you didn't give the book to human, or you stopped Lady Gaia from creating humans... Immortal Carlisle: I know, right? I was an Immortal. Now I'm a drunk, living alone in the woods. Immortal Carlisle: If Knox found out, he would laugh at me. Cat Moonbell: ... Immortal Carlisle: I've lived for so long. I tried to be good. But nothing I did turned out to be good. Immortal Carlisle: It doesn't work like that... Cat Moonbell: So are you wrong or right? Immortal Carlisle: I don't know. Cat Moonbell: What?! Immortal Carlisle: I said I don't know. If I knew, I wouldn't be here drinking. If you figured it out in the future, let me know. Cat Moonbell: ... Immortal Carlisle: But I think I can say this. If I could travel back in time, I would make the same choices. Cat Moonbell: I know you would. Hahaha. Immortal Carlisle: You're not drinking that? Can I have it? Cat Moonbell: Right. Just take it. Drink to your death. Unexpected Ending X Fox Roxy: Ah! Moonbell! Finally! Where have you been? Cat Moonbell: I... Immortal Carlisle: Foxy Roxy! Come drink with me! Flower Peachoo: It serves you right. Fox Roxy: Hey Peachoo! Everyone loved your Peach Vinegar! Boss asked me to buy more from you! Flower Peachoo: Really? Great! Immortal Carlisle: See? I told you. You're the best. Let me treat you to some Fruit Mousse today! Flower Peachoo: I'm still going to make Peach Wine. Don't mess up my plan this time. Immortal Carlisle: Right. I'll beat anyone for you if they try anything cheeky. Flower Peachoo: Only you would do that. The almighty Immortal laughed like an idiot. > Moonbell? Cat Moonbell: Boss, thank you. > Huh? Cat Moonbell: I want you to remember. No matter what happens in the future, I will not harm you or betray you. Fox Roxy: What are you mumbling about, Moonbell? Cat Moonbell: Nothing. Fox Roxy: Emm... Boss? Can we go to Northern Dunes after this? > Why not. Fox Roxy: Thank you, Boss! You're the best! Cat Moonbell: Let go, you stupid Fox! Screenshot 20191228-192516 Yokai Kitchen.jpg|Story CG Notes and Trivia *In the original text, Luke and Susan's names are 姬子辛 Jī Zixīn and 有苏 Yǒu Sū respectively. *There is an error in chapter 7's translation; as the character indicates, the one who took the scroll and ripped it in half was Knox, not Luke. *The original name of the Demonography of Spirit Realm is 白泽精怪图 Bái Zé jīngguài tú , which is said to be a real text that's lost to time and now exists only in fragments. Due to this difference in name, the conversation revolving its naming thus changed, with Luke saying something along the lines of "since Lord Carlisle wrote this, then how about ...". *There appears to be some connotation mismatch between the original and translation on the line "We've seen everything since the beginning of the world. Why do you still care?". The original is "开天辟地至今，你我已经在这世上看过不知多少生死，你还看不破吗？", and seems to be less callous than the translation. *